dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gogeta (SSJJ)
Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta) is a character who is the fusion between the two highly powerful Saiyans Goku and Vegeta. Overview Appearance Gogeta wears the traditional clothes for Fusion dance character, but with a different colour scheme. Biography Dragon Ball Advanced Gogeta makes his first fanga appearance in Dragon Ball Advanced's saga Dabura and Psidevilman Saga (SSJJ), and battles against the highly powerful foe; Vevegeta. Unlike his GT appearance; Gogeta takes a serious approach to Vevegeta, and manages to fight evenly once he uses Super Saiyan Blue. Techniques Stardust Breaker In the movie and Fanga; Gogeta only ever used this attack to defeat and destroy the evil energy entity. He first attacks his foe with a barrage of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta finishes his foe off with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere which destroys them inside-out. Big Bang Kamehameha A Combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, and Goku's Kamehameha. He first uses both hands to make an energy ball, and then he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam. Galick Kamehameha Galick Kamehameha is the combination of both fusees' signature attacks Galick Gun and Kamehameha respectively. First he brings hands to his sides like the Galick Gun (his right hand is behind his left hand), and then follows up with cup his hand like the Kamehameha with by movie his left hand, and fires off a powerful energy beam. Forms and Transformations Veku Veku (ベクウ, Bekū) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time, but Vegeta didn't extend his index finger at the right time. However until the Tale of Two Coolers Saga; Veku never made it to the fanga, and this form is only in the movie. Super Saiyan Usually immediately after fusing; Gogeta is a Super Saiyan, but when he fought against Vevegeta he chose to be in a base form, and temporarily fought him in the Super Saiyan form before transforming into Super Saiyan 2. Gogeta in this form was severely outclassed by Vevegeta. Super Saiyan 2 Due both his fusees being able to use Super Saiyan 2; Gogeta is also capable. When using this form Gogeta is still outclassed, but manage to hold his own before transforming into Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan God Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta is able to turn Super Saiyan God during his fight against Vevegeta. Barely equal; Vevegeta manage to last a lot longer as Super Saiyan God, and because of Conton City's timeless atmosphere he could've remained in the form forever, but chose to transform into Super Saiyan Blue in order to combat the fused warrior. Super Saiyan Blue Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta was able to turn into a Super Saiyan Blue during fight against Vevegeta. He was able to fight the fused warrior on equal terms, and manage to push him back. Perfected Super Saiyan Blue In the Time Fragment; Gogeta is capable of using the mastered state of Super Saiyan Blue and was able to unleashed a stronger variant of Galick Kamehameha - the God Galick Kamehameha. He briefly entered this state while fighting V, but was defeated nonetheless. Gogito As Gogeta and Vegito are the same person - as result of defusing and being split by Face; they morph into Gogito as result of their DNA fusing together on a cellular level. Resulting in appearance that resembles Gogito's base form. Super Saiyan 4 The ultimate form of Gogeta seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Vegeta, and Goku face off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. Fusions Gogenks Believing that Gogeta is capable of fusing again due technical being a new being; Gogeta and Future Trunks preform the first EX-Fusion, and become Gogenks (ゴジーンクス; Gojīnkusu). Gogenks proves to be extremely powerful, and is capable of destroying Vevegeta. This fusion is only capable in area where time doesn't flow regularly as such can only be done in the Timespace Rift, and Conton City. Veroly Veroly is an EX-Fusion of the failed fusion Veku, and Broly. Gogito Gogito is the Potara Fusion of Gogeta and Vegito, and is only possible in Parallel QWests. Battles Fusion Reborn *Veku vs. Super Janemba *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Janemba Dragon Ball Advanced *Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue), Pend (Great Terror), Piccolo, & Yamcha (But's Grimoire) vs. Vevegeta (Future Super Saiyan-Super Saiyan Rosé) Dragon Ball GT *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega Shenron Category:Fusion dance Category:Fusion Dance Category:Fusions Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Saiyans